equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together/Gallery
School of Rock School of Rock title card EGDS1.png Canterlot Natural History Museum EGDS1.png Maud Pie giving a lecture about rocks EGDS1.png Canterlot High students looking uninterested EGDS1.png Maud Pie "I'm thrilled that you are here" EGDS1.png CHS students barely listening to Maud EGDS1.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity listening to Maud EGDS1.png Maud Pie gesturing to the museum displays EGDS1.png Museum display of dinosaur skeletons EGDS1.png Skull falls off of dinosaur skeleton display EGDS1.png|I know I'd lose my head in a lecture like this! (Little trivia: The age of that joke is about as old as these guys.) Maud Pie "we're all feeling... the pressure" EGDS1.png CHS students looking bored and tired EGDS1.png Pinkie Pie "good one, Maud!" EGDS1.png Maud Pie addressing the museum patrons EGDS1.png Lyra and Heath Burns looking uninterested EGDS1.png Rarity notices Sweetie Belle nodding off EGDS1.png Rarity nudges Sweetie Belle with her hip EGDS1.png Rarity shrugging innocently at Sweetie Belle EGDS1.png Maud Pie "point to the sedimentary rocks" EGDS1.png Maud Pie pointing at sedimentary rocks EGDS1.png Maud Pie points to another sedimentary rock EGDS1.png CHS students looking even more bored EGDS1.png Apple Bloom bored at the museum EGDS1.png Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie look at Maud EGDS1.png|Just then... Pinkie "ready for what we planned with Maud?" EGDS1.png|...Pinkie Pie has a really good idea. Twilight and Rarity ready to help Pinkie EGDS1.png Pinkie Pie pulling Twilight off-screen EGDS1.png Rarity makes gems with her geode powers EGDS1.png Rarity adding gems to Maud Pie's lecture EGDS1.png Rarity's gems spinning in the air EGDS1.png CHS students looking at Rarity's gems EGDS1.png Maud Pie gesturing to the volcano display EGDS1.png Rarity's gems flying into the volcano EGDS1.png Pinkie Pie pours sprinkles into the volcano EGDS1.png Pinkie drops a glowing rock into the volcano EGDS1.png Pinkie creating an explosion in the volcano EGDS1.png Sprinkles and smoke burst out of the volcano EGDS1.png Glittery sprinkles rain down on the volcano EGDS1.png CHS students looking at the glittery sprinkles EGDS1.png Maud Pie "magma-nificent" EGDS1.png|"Magma-nificent." Maud Pie continues her rock lecture EGDS1.png Twilight Sparkle catching sprinkles on her hand EGDS1.png Twilight Sparkle begins the plan's next part EGDS1.png Twilight Sparkle channels her geode powers EGDS1.png Twilight Sparkle using her telekinesis EGDS1.png Dinosaur skeletons covered in pink aura EGDS1.png Dinosaur skeletons coming to life EGDS1.png Students amazed by moving dinosaur bones EGDS1.png Dinosaur skeletons go back to standing still EGDS1.png Maud Pie concluding her museum lecture EGDS1.png Maud Pie "dino-mite" EGDS1.png|"Dino-mite." CHS students cheering and applauding EGDS1.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity proud of themselves EGDS1.png Maud Pie looking at her adoring audience EGDS1.png Maud Squad girl comes up to Maud Pie EGDS1.png Maud Squad girl acting embarrassed and shy EGDS1.png Maud Squad girl asking for Maud's autograph EGDS1.png Maud Pie signing her fan's geology book EGDS1.png Pinkie Pie "look at Maud!" EGDS1.png Pinkie Pie gesturing to her "ecstatic" sister EGDS1.png Maud Pie still wearing a blank expression EGDS1.png|I've never been this happy before in my life. Twilight and Rarity confused by Maud's expression EGDS1.png Iris out on Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity EGDS1.png A Fine Line A_Fine_Line_title_card_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer's_legs_running_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_running_through_the_mall_EGDS2.png Sunset_runs_into_Sandalwood_and_Micro_Chips_EGDS2.png yeah.png Promotional_stand_for_Tirek's_Revenge_game_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_excited_to_play_Tirek's_Revenge_EGDS2.png Rise of tirek was awesome.png waiting ages for the sequel.png Sandalwood_curbing_Sunset's_enthusiasm_EGDS2.png Sandalwood_pointing_down_the_line_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_shocked_by_the_line's_length_EGDS2.png Lots_of_people_waiting_in_line_at_the_mall_EGDS2.png CHS_students_waiting_in_line_at_the_mall_EGDS2.png More_CHS_students_wait_in_line_at_the_mall_EGDS2.png People in line outside the video game store EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_complete_shock_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_at_her_phone_EGDS2.png Clock_on_Sunset_Shimmer's_phone_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_annoyed_EGDS2.png Its about the quest with your buds.png Sandalwood_and_Micro_Chips_fist-bump_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_disappointed_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_sighing_heavily_EGDS2.png Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Sweetie_Drops_thumb-wrestling_EGDS2.png Lyra_beats_Sweetie_Drops_at_thumb-wrestling_EGDS2.png Snips_and_Snails_playing_a_handheld_video_game_EGDS2.png Snips_and_Snails_playing_a_game_seriously_EGDS2.png Curly_Winds_and_Wiz_Kid_lifting_weights_together_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_waiting_in_line_by_herself_EGDS2.png Sandalwood_and_Micro_Chips_play_with_hacky_sack_EGDS2.png when you're with your best friends.png Sandalwood_about_to_do_a_trust_fall_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_watches_Sandalwood_fall_over_EGDS2.png Sunset_flinches_as_Sandalwood_hits_the_floor_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_meets_Sunset_Shimmer_at_the_mall_EGDS2.png I thought you could not make it.png Rainbow_Dash_wonders_where_the_other_girls_are_EGDS2.png I didn't think they wanna do this.png Rainbow_Dash_thinking_as_Sunset_Shimmer_speaks_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_comes_up_with_an_idea_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_away_from_Sunset_Shimmer_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_sees_Rainbow_has_left_EGDS2.png Hacky_sack_flies_over_Sunset_Shimmer's_head_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_over_at_Sandalwood_EGDS2.png Sandalwood_apologizing_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EGDS2.png sometimes things get out of hand.png Sandalwood_and_Micro_Chips_having_fun_together_EGDS2.png Sunset_annoyed_at_Sandalwood's_optimism_EGDS2.png Pinkie_appears_behind_Sunset_with_hacky_sack_on_her_forehead_EGDS2.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_out_Sandalwood's_hacky_sack_EGDS2.png Pinkie_Pie_returning_Sandalwood's_hacky_sack_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_returns_with_the_rest_of_Sunset's_friends_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_grinning_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGDS2.png Sunset_and_Rainbow_Dash_smile_at_each_other_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_friends_waiting_in_line_together_EGDS2.png Applejack_holding_an_apple_and_apple_peeler_EGDS2.png Applejack_peeling_an_apple_behind_her_back_EGDS2.png Applejack_makes_a_chain_of_apple_heart_cutouts_EGDS2.png Pinkie_Pie_giving_snacks_to_Applejack_and_Sunset_EGDS2.png Line_of_people_at_the_mall_slowly_moving_forward_EGDS2.png Rarity_about_to_put_makeup_on_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_realizes_what_Rarity's_doing_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_blocks_Rarity's_makeup_with_Spike_EGDS2.png Rarity_realizes_she's_putting_makeup_on_Spike_EGDS2.png Rarity_applying_more_makeup_on_Spike_EGDS2.png Snips_and_Snails_in_the_slowly-moving_line_of_people_EGDS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbooms_playing_their_instruments_EGDS2.png Mall_patron_buying_a_copy_of_Tirek's_Revenge_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_friends_outside_the_game_store_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_finally_reaches_the_front_of_the_line_EGDS2.png Promotional_poster_of_Tirek's_Revenge_game_EGDS2.png Cashier_puts_Sold_Out_sticker_on_Tirek's_Revenge_poster_EGDS2.png just sold the last one.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_disappointed_shock_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_sad_disappointment_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer's_friends_cheer_her_up_EGDS2.png Sunset_happy_just_to_be_with_her_friends_EGDS2.png Pinkie_Pie_pops_in_from_screen's_left_side_EGDS2.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_the_Tirek's_Revenge_stand_EGDS2.png I just thought we were having.png Pinkie_Pie_reaching_into_her_hair_EGDS2.png Pinkie_Pie_reveals_a_copy_of_Tirek's_Revenge_EGDS2.png Pinkie_gives_Tirek's_Revenge_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_happily_holding_her_new_game_EGDS2.png The best part of this game.png|you know what is the best part of this games is the quest.png the powerups.png the revenge.png Sunset_reveals_Tirek's_Revenge_is_multiplayer_EGDS2.png|it's multiplayer Sunset_and_friends_cheering_in_the_game_store_EGDS2.png Pinkie Sitting Pinkie Sitting title card EGDS3.png Rarity drops off Lily Pad at Pinkie's house EGDS3.png Rarity "filling in for my babysitting emploi" EGDS3.png Rarity "I couldn't pass up" EGDS3.png|Now this is deja vu. Rarity "the Young Designers' Gala" EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie "no biggie-wiggie!" EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie the babysitter EGDS3.png Rarity "you're a small pink lifesaver!" EGDS3.png Rarity leaving Pinkie Pie's house EGDS3.png Lily Pad waving goodbye to Rarity EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie appears before Lily as a clown EGDS3.png Lily Pad looking puzzled at Pinkie Pie EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie "the best babysitting bash" EGDS3.png Clown Pinkie Pie jumping with excitement EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie pushes Lily Pad inside the house EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie dressed up as a clown EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie presents baking ingredients EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie presents arts-and-crafts tools EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie "bake a silly hat-shaped cake?" EGDS3.png Lily Pad backing away toward the couch EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie tosses off her oven mitts EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie sits down next to Lily Pad EGDS3.png Clock ticking on the fireplace EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie staring at Lily Pad as she reads EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie sitting in a different position EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie starting to get bored EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie sitting upside-down on the couch EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie lying on the couch in boredom EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie smacks her face with boredom EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie getting an idea EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie looking slyly in Lily's direction EGDS3.png Lily Pad reading an electronic book EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Lily Pad's reading EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie asks Lily Pad about her book EGDS3.png Lily Pad "it's about a band of girl pirates" EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie puts a pirate hat on Lily's head EGDS3.png Lily Pad wearing a pirate hat EGDS3.png Pirate Pinkie pushing a cardboard pirate ship stand EGDS3.png Pirate Pinkie placing cardboard waves of water EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie dressed up as a pirate captain EGDS3.png Lily Pad "stranded on a desert island" EGDS3.png Pirate Pinkie Pie running past Lily Pad EGDS3.png Lily Pad watches Pinkie Pie run back and forth EGDS3.png Pirate Pinkie making a multi-layered cake EGDS3.png Pirate Pinkie Pie makes a "dessert" island EGDS3.png Pirate Pinkie Pie eating a cookie EGDS3.png Pirate Pinkie offering cookie to Lily Pad EGDS3.png Lily Pad declining Pinkie Pie's cookie offer EGDS3.png Pirate Pinkie Pie "tell me more!" EGDS3.png Lily Pad "and then the monkeys" EGDS3.png Pinkie dressed up and acting like a monkey EGDS3.png Lily Pad "and the crabs" EGDS3.png Pinkie dressed as a crab and tickling Lily Pad EGDS3.png Lily Pad "and the birds" EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie appears dressed as a flamingo EGDS3.png Lily Pad "become the pirate girls' friends" EGDS3.png Pinkie jumps on the couch and flaps her wings EGDS3.png Flamingo Pinkie Pie leaping over Lily Pad EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie dressed as a crab again EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie dressed as a monkey again EGDS3.png Lily Pad watching Pinkie act like a monkey EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie dressed as a flamingo again EGDS3.png Pinkie runs around house in flamingo costume EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie collapses on the couch in exhaustion EGDS3.png Lily Pad "want me to read it to you?" EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie "do I?!" EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie with an adorable smile EGDS3.png Lily Pad reading her e-book out loud EGDS3.png Lily Pad reading her e-book to Pinkie Pie EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie yawning EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie being babysat by Lily Pad EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie complimenting Lily Pad EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie falls asleep with Gummy plushie EGDS3.png Lily Pad smiling at sleeping Pinkie Pie EGDS3.png Lily Pad pulling covers over Pinkie Pie EGDS3.png Lily Pad patting Pinkie Pie's sleepy head EGDS3.png Queen of Clubs Queen_of_Clubs_title_card_EGDS4.png Applejack's_pet_pig_walking_next_to_her_EGDS4.png Applejack's_pig_lying_on_the_hallway_floor_EGDS4.png Applejack_laughing_at_her_cute_pig_EGDS4.png Applejack_laughing_near_Rarity_and_Rainbow_EGDS4.png Rarity_covering_her_nose_from_the_bad_smell_EGDS4.png Rarity_complaining_about_Applejack's_pig_EGDS4.png it's photo day for all the clubs.png a young farmers club tradition.png Applejack_smiling_at_her_pet_pig_EGDS4.png Rarity_plugging_her_nose_EGDS4.png you're only in one club.png I'm in 5 this year.png Rainbow_Dash_being_a_braggart_EGDS4.png Applejack_hears_Rainbow_Dash's_bragging_EGDS4.png young farmers is just one.png Applejack_reveals_she's_in_six_clubs_EGDS4.png Rainbow_surprised_by_AJ's_club_number_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_thinking_quickly_EGDS4.png 5 sports clubs.png Rainbow_Dash_continues_being_a_braggart_EGDS4.png Rarity_keeping_peace_between_Rainbow_and_AJ_EGDS4.png it's not a competition.png Rainbow_Dash_glaring_across_at_Applejack_EGDS4.png Screen_narrows_around_Rainbow_Dash's_face_EGDS4.png Applejack_looks_challengingly_at_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS4.png Screen_narrows_around_Applejack's_face_EGDS4.png Applejack_vs._Rainbow_Dash_EGDS4.png Photo_Finish_taking_the_chess_club's_picture_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_joins_the_chess_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_chess_club_EGDS4.png Big_Mac,_Snips,_Snails,_and_Trixie_in_the_RPG_club_EGDS4.png Big_McIntosh_rolling_several_dice_EGDS4.png Applejack_joins_the_RPG_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Applejack_and_the_RPG_club_EGDS4.png Fluttershy,_Lyra,_and_Sweetie_Drops_in_knitting_club_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_joins_the_knitting_club_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_knitting_at_high_speed_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_knits_a_small_Wondercolt_sweater_EGDS4.png Fluttershy_putting_a_small_sweater_on_Angel_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_knitting_club_EGDS4.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_the_fencing_club_EGDS4.png Applejack_joins_the_fencing_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Applejack_and_the_fencing_club_EGDS4.png AJ_and_Rainbow_pass_each_other_in_the_hall_EGDS4.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_look_behind_at_each_other_EGDS4.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_share_an_electrifying_gaze_EGDS4.png The_Canterlot_High_School_chemistry_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_chemistry_club_EGDS4.png The_Canterlot_High_School_band_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Applejack_and_the_CHS_band_EGDS4.png The_Canterlot_High_School_art_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_art_club_EGDS4.png CHS_cheerleaders_standing_on_each_other_EGDS4.png Applejack_holding_cheerleaders_on_her_shoulders_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Applejack_and_the_cheerleading_club_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Applejack_walking_side-by-side_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Applejack_glaring_at_each_other_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_baking_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Applejack_and_the_manga_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_hip-hop_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Applejack_and_the_science_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_wig_club_EGDS4.png CHS_students_with_yearbooks_in_the_cafeteria_EGDS4.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Fluttershy_looking_at_their_yearbooks_EGDS4.png AJ_and_Rainbow_sit_exhausted_at_the_lunch_table_EGDS4.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_still_having_a_competition_EGDS4.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_flip_through_yearbook_pages_EGDS4.png well the scores are in.png Applejack_puts_her_head_on_the_lunch_table_EGDS4.png you have to be kidding me.png after all that.png between the two of us.png every single club at CHS.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_Rarity_EGDS4.png not all the clubs.png Rarity_showing_yearbook_photo_to_AJ_and_Rainbow_EGDS4.png AJ_and_Rainbow_look_confused_at_Rarity's_yearbook_EGDS4.png Rarity_wagging_her_finger_at_Applejack_and_Rainbow_EGDS4.png it's very exclusive.png Photo_of_Rarity_and_Applejack's_pig_EGDS4.png Close-up_on_Applejack's_pig_in_Rarity's_yearbook_EGDS4.png well of course.png you can't expect me to be.png Rarity_reaching_under_the_lunch_table_EGDS4.png Rarity_holding_Applejack's_pretty_pig_EGDS4.png Iris_out_on_Rarity_and_Applejack's_pig_EGDS4.png Overpowered Overpowered_title_card_EGDS5.png CHS_students_walking_through_the_school_hall_EGDS5.png Sunset_wearing_noise-cancelling_headphones_EGDS5.png Sunset_flinching_while_hearing_Sweetie_Belle's_thoughts_EGDS5.png Sunset_flinching_while_hearing_Sandalwood's_thoughts_EGDS5.png Sunset_annoyed_by_her_headphones'_uselessness_EGDS5.png Trixie_walking_past_Sunset_Shimmer_with_swagger_EGDS5.png Sunset_Shimmer_watches_Trixie_walk_past_her_EGDS5.png la-lal-la.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_friends_in_the_CHS_music_room_EGDS5.png Twilight_and_friends_see_Sunset_enter_the_room_EGDS5.png the earmuffs don't work.png hearing everything everyone's thinking.png without even touching them.png Sunset_Shimmer_asks_her_friends_about_their_powers_EGDS5.png Twilight_and_friends_think_about_Sunset's_question_EGDS5.png Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_see_her_friends'_thoughts_EGDS5.png Sunset_Shimmer's_magic_geode_vision_EGDS5.png Fluttershy_walking_down_the_street_EGDS5.png Fluttershy_suddenly_surrounded_by_birds_EGDS5.png Fluttershy_being_followed_by_multiple_animals_EGDS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_riding_her_bicycle_with_Spike_EGDS5.png Twilight_Sparkle's_bicycle_starts_rising_into_the_air_EGDS5.png Twilight_Sparkle's_bicycle_flying_through_the_air_EGDS5.png Applejack_about_to_open_her_locker_EGDS5.png Applejack_rips_her_locker_door_off_the_hinges_EGDS5.png Applejack_surrounded_by_shocked_bystanders_EGDS5.png Applejack_shoves_locker_door_inside_the_locker_EGDS5.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_an_apple_EGDS5.png Pinkie_Pie_tossing_glowing_apple_into_the_air_EGDS5.png Pinkie_Pie_sees_apple_explode_over_her_head_EGDS5.png Apple_sauce_falls_on_Pinkie_Pie's_head_EGDS5.png Pinkie_Pie_covered_in_apple_sauce_EGDS5.png Pinkie_sees_Sweetie_and_DJ_covered_in_apple_sauce_EGDS5.png Sunset_Shimmer_stops_viewing_her_friends'_thoughts_EGDS5.png so you have.png I just heard all of your thoughts.png Twilight_Sparkle_intrigued_by_the_magic_surge_EGDS5.png I wonder what causing it.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_into_the_music_room_EGDS5.png ran here from the soccer field.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_speed_away_again_EGDS5.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_out_of_the_music_room_EGDS5.png Rainbow_Dash_returns_with_her_backpack_EGDS5.png Rainbow_Dash_eating_a_sandwich_EGDS5.png this needs mustard.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_out_of_the_room_again_EGDS5.png Rainbow_Dash_returns_with_a_mustard_bottle_EGDS5.png super speed is where it's at.png been getting so much done.png Twilight_notices_her_geode_glowing_as_RD_eats_lunch_EGDS5.png Rarity_and_Fluttershy_notice_their_geodes_glowing_EGDS5.png Applejack_and_Sunset_notice_their_geodes_glowing_EGDS5.png I may have a theory.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_Rainbow_EGDS5.png Twilight_points_at_diagram_of_magic_DNA_strand_EGDS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_giving_a_scientific_explanation_EGDS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_points_at_her_magic_diagrams_EGDS5.png and go haywire.png rainbow was using her super speed.png all of us experienced.png an uncontrollable boost.png Rarity,_Pinkie,_Fluttershy,_and_AJ_understanding_EGDS5.png Sunset_and_friends_look_at_embarrassed_Rainbow_EGDS5.png as long as we use it in moderation.png our magic should stay under control.png our geodes will go all glowy.png whack a doodle doo.png it seems that way.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_friends_nodding_to_Twilight_EGDS5.png Sunset_and_friends_hear_Zephyr_Breeze_at_the_door_EGDS5.png Zephyr_Breeze_at_the_CHS_music_room_door_EGDS5.png Zephyr_Breeze_asking_Rainbow_out_on_a_date_EGDS5.png Rainbow_Dash_panicked_at_Zephyr's_arrival_EGDS5.png I forgot I have to be at.png Rainbow's_friends_look_disapproving_at_her_EGDS5.png Rainbow_Dash_hanging_her_head_in_defeat_EGDS5.png Rainbow_Dash_leaving_the_music_room_EGDS5.png Zephyr_blocks_Rainbow_from_leaving_the_room_EGDS5.png Rainbow_Dash_creeped_out_by_Zephyr_Breeze_EGDS5.png Rainbow_Dash_slips_past_Zephyr_Breeze_EGDS5.png Zephyr_Breeze_playing_off_Rainbow's_rejection_EGDS5.png Zephyr_walking_away_from_the_music_room_EGDS5.png Twilight_and_friends_surprised_by_Zephyr_Breeze_EGDS5.png Twilight_and_friends_laughing;_Fluttershy_mortified_EGDS5.png Sunset_Shimmer_back_in_the_school_hallway_EGDS5.png Sunset_Shimmer_taking_off_her_headphones_EGDS5.png Sunset_Shimmer_sighing_with_relief_EGDS5.png The Finals Countdown The_Finals_Countdown_title_card_EGDS6.png School_bell_ringing_at_Canterlot_High_EGDS6.png Mane_Seven_in_Miss_Cheerilee's_class_EGDS6.png Mane_Seven_listening_to_Miss_Cheerilee_EGDS6.png I hope you're all prepared.png final exams are in two weeks.png Applejack_and_Rarity_looking_worried_EGDS6.png Pinkie_Pie_freaking_out;_Sunset_Shimmer_stoic_EGDS6.png Fluttershy_hiding_her_face_in_fear_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_groaning_loudly_EGDS6.png don't worry girls.png Twilight_has_confidence_in_herself_and_her_friends_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_wearing_a_green_hoodie_EGDS6.png Equestria_Girls_in_various_states_of_distraction_EGDS6.png Twilight_looking_disappointed_at_her_friends_EGDS6.png Twilight_picks_up_stack_of_books_and_highlighters_EGDS6.png Twilight_tosses_books_and_highlighters_around_the_room_EGDS6.png Notebook_lands_in_Pinkie's_lap_and_pops_her_balloon_EGDS6.png Textbook_lands_in_front_of_Rarity's_fashion_magazine_EGDS6.png Notebook_lands_in_front_of_Fluttershy_and_Spike_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_napping_in_Twilight's_bedroom_EGDS6.png Notebook_lands_in_Rainbow_Dash's_lap_EGDS6.png Twilight_wagging_her_finger_at_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_Twilight's_notebook_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_spinning_a_swivel_chalkboard_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_holding_a_coach's_whistle_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_beginning_the_cram_session_EGDS6.png Applejack_stacks_books;_Sunset_plays_video_games_EGDS6.png Twilight_looks_disapprovingly_at_Applejack_and_Sunset_EGDS6.png Sunset_topples_AJ's_books_and_goes_back_to_studying_EGDS6.png Applejack_looking_frustrated_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGDS6.png Rarity_reading_an_algebra_textbook_EGDS6.png Twilight_catches_Rarity_reading_a_fashion_magazine_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_wagging_her_finger_at_Rarity_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_spinning_a_notebook_on_her_finger_EGDS6.png Twilight_stops_Rainbow_Dash_from_goofing_off_EGDS6.png Twilight_tells_Rainbow_Dash_to_continue_studying_EGDS6.png Algebraic_equation_on_Twilight's_chalkboard_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_holding_a_stopwatch_EGDS6.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_look_at_Twilight's_equation_EGDS6.png Pinkie_Pie_eating_a_cookie_while_she_studies_EGDS6.png Twilight_presses_button_on_the_stopwatch_EGDS6.png x.png Sunset_solves_the_equation;_others_fail_to_solve_it_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_surprised_by_her_friends'_failure_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_thinking_of_something_EGDS6.png Angel_Bunny_bounces_around_the_Equestria_Girls_EGDS6.png Angel_Bunny_bouncing_off_the_stack_of_books_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_looks_at_Rarity's_sketchbook_EGDS6.png Equations_and_measurements_in_Rarity's_sketchbook_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_comes_up_with_an_idea_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_on_the_school_track_field_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_zooming_down_the_track_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_grabs_chalk_from_Applejack_EGDS6.png Applejack_watches_Rainbow_speed_down_the_track_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_doing_algebra_at_blinding_speed_EGDS6.png y.png Rainbow_Dash_jumping_with_joy_EGDS6.png Twilight_checks_Rainbow_Dash_off_the_checklist_EGDS6.png Rarity_sewing_algebraic_equations_into_a_dress_EGDS6.png Rarity_using_fashion_to_learn_algebra_EGDS6.png Twilight_checks_Rarity_off_the_checklist_EGDS6.png Twilight_and_Sunset_having_a_chess_game_EGDS6.png Sunset_Shimmer_moving_her_queen_chesspiece_EGDS6.png Sunset_Shimmer_beats_Twilight_at_chess_EGDS6.png Sunset_and_Twilight_laugh_over_their_chess_game_EGDS6.png Twilight_checks_Sunset_Shimmer_off_the_checklist_EGDS6.png Fluttershy's_animal_friends_helping_her_study_EGDS6.png Fluttershy_solving_equations_with_her_animal_friends_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_animals_proud_of_Fluttershy_EGDS6.png Twilight_checks_Fluttershy_off_the_checklist_EGDS6.png Twilight_holds_balloon_with_equation_written_on_it_EGDS6.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_algebra_balloon_EGDS6.png Pinkie_Pie_knows_the_answer_EGDS6.png Pinkie_Pie_blowing_up_a_balloon_EGDS6.png Pinkie_Pie_twisting_the_balloon_EGDS6.png Pinkie_Pie_makes_algebra_out_of_a_balloon_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_holding_a_sewing_needle_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_pops_her_algebra_balloon_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_holding_Pinkie_Pie's_answer_EGDS6.png Twilight_checks_Pinkie_Pie_off_the_checklist_EGDS6.png Applejack_assembling_a_molecular_model_EGDS6.png Applejack_creates_an_apple_molecule_EGDS6.png Applejack_proud_of_herself_EGDS6.png Twilight_checks_Applejack_off_the_checklist_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_proud_of_all_her_friends_EGDS6.png Sunset_Shimmer_sits_on_Twilight's_bed_EGDS6.png Sunset_Shimmer_sharpening_her_pencil_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_cracking_her_fingers_EGDS6.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_Pie_looking_confident_EGDS6.png Equestria_Girls_looking_at_Twilight_Sparkle_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_concluding_her_lessons_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_blowing_her_coach_whistle_EGDS6.png Mane_Seven_taking_their_final_exams_EGDS6.png Fluttershy_looking_nervous_at_Angel_Bunny_EGDS6.png Angel_Bunny_giving_Fluttershy_moral_support_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_thinking_of_the_answer_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_knows_the_answer_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_writes_the_answer_down_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_filling_in_her_exam_sheet_EGDS6.png Applejack_taking_her_final_exam_EGDS6.png Sunset_Shimmer_taking_her_final_exam_EGDS6.png Sunset_Shimmer_finishes_the_exam_EGDS6.png Mane_Seven_dropping_their_pencils_EGDS6.png Miss_Cheerilee_grading_the_students'_exams_EGDS6.png Cheerilee_about_to_hand_out_graded_papers_EGDS6.png Sunset_and_Fluttershy_looking_confident_EGDS6.png Miss_Cheerilee_gives_exam_back_to_Applejack_EGDS6.png Miss_Cheerilee_gives_exam_back_to_Rainbow_EGDS6.png Miss_Cheerilee_gives_exam_back_to_Rarity_EGDS6.png Rarity_too_nervous_to_look_at_her_graded_exam_EGDS6.png Rarity_cracking_one_eye_open_EGDS6.png Rarity_pleased_with_her_exam_grade_EGDS6.png Mane_Seven_pleased_with_their_exam_grades_EGDS6.png Mane_Seven_pass_their_final_exams_EGDS6.png Star Crossed Star Crossed title card EGDS7.png Twilight straightens her hair in a mirror EGDS7.png Twilight saying "hangout" with air quotes EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle looking adorable EGDS7.png Fluttershy scratching Spike's chin EGDS7.png Twilight talking about her hangout plans EGDS7.png Twilight grabs her backpack and thermos EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "during the planetarium show" EGDS7.png Spike listening to Twilight Sparkle EGDS7.png Spike yawning on Twilight's bed EGDS7.png Spike goes to sleep on Twilight's bed EGDS7.png Fluttershy listening to Twilight Sparkle EGDS7.png Fluttershy "that all sounds lovely!" EGDS7.png Fluttershy "too much for one 'hangout'?" EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "it's all going to go" EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "perfect, that is!" EGDS7.png Fluttershy "special for your big night" EGDS7.png Fluttershy reaching into her backpack EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "that's so sweet" EGDS7.png Fluttershy gives jar of bugs to Twilight EGDS7.png Twilight disgusted by Fluttershy's jar of bugs EGDS7.png The Canterlot City Planetarium EGDS7.png Twilight and Timber meet up at the planetarium EGDS7.png Twilight "go inside and see the gravity exhibit" EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle making a gravity joke EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle blushing with embarrassment EGDS7.png Timber Spruce laughs lightly at Twilight's joke EGDS7.png Timber "on account of the gravitational pull?" EGDS7.png Twilight briefly stunned in front of Timber EGDS7.png Twilight laughing forcefully and awkwardly EGDS7.png Twilight laughs awkwardly as Timber passes her EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle even more embarrassed EGDS7.png Interior shot of Canterlot City Planetarium EGDS7.png Twilight and Timber walk through the planetarium EGDS7.png Twilight points at statue of Star Swirl the Bearded EGDS7.png Timber Spruce "maybe it got sucked into" EGDS7.png Timber Spruce making a black hole joke EGDS7.png Twilight and Timber laughing at Timber's joke EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle looking in shock at her watch EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle grabbing Timber Spruce's hand EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle pulls Timber Spruce off-screen EGDS7.png Model of planet Saturn in planetarium show EGDS7.png Twilight and Timber watch planet models get taken down EGDS7.png Museum Employee "all shows are cancelled" EGDS7.png Museum Employee dismantling the planetarium display EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle looking disappointed EGDS7.png Timber Spruce trying to cheer Twilight Sparkle up EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle excited "the telescope!" EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle heading toward the observatory EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle pulling Timber off-screen again EGDS7.png Dark, dense clouds over planetarium observatory EGDS7.png Twilight and Timber on observatory front steps EGDS7.png Twilight and Timber sitting in disappointment EGDS7.png Twilight holding hot cocoa with star-shaped marshmallows EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce sipping hot cocoa EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce burn their tongues EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle fanning her burned tongue EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle apologizing to Timber Spruce EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "nothing's gone as planned" EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "the show was cancelled" EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "we burned our tongues" EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "now the sky's too overcast" EGDS7.png Twilight sad about her ruined "hangout" with Timber EGDS7.png Timber Spruce looking awkward as Twilight pouts EGDS7.png Timber "how am I supposed to impress you" EGDS7.png Timber Spruce mentioning the constellations EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "you know where those are?" EGDS7.png Timber Spruce feeling embarrassed EGDS7.png Timber Spruce "a little astronomy studying" EGDS7.png Twilight playfully raises an eyebrow at Timber EGDS7.png Timber Spruce admits "a lot of studying" EGDS7.png Fireflies flying out of Twilight Sparkle's backpack EGDS7.png Twilight and Timber watch fireflies form constellations EGDS7.png Twilight admires the fireflies; Timber looks at Twilight EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce holding hands EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle smiles and blushes at Timber Spruce EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce looking starstruck EGDS7.png Fireflies in a heart shape over Twilight and Timber EGDS7.png My Little Shop of Horrors My Little Shop of Horrors title card EGDS8.png Twilight and Celestia at Celestia's greenhouse EGDS8.png Principal Celestia "I really appreciate it" EGDS8.png Watering can glowing behind Twilight's back EGDS8.png Principal Celestia gives Twilight the greenhouse keys EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle watching Principal Celestia leave EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm so excited, Spike!" EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle holding her own watering can EGDS8.png Spike following Twilight with amusement EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle "this is the perfect chance" EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle entering the greenhouse EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle sets her watering can down EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle starts to sing Room to Grow EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle sweeping leaves off the floor EGDS8.png Spike watching Twilight Sparkle sweep leaves EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle singing while she works EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle spinning around the garden EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle dusting off her hands EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle picks up her watering can EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle patting Spike on the head EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle starts watering the plants EGDS8.png Twilight's watering can glows as she waters plants EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle watering the plants EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle notices something glowing EGDS8.png Potted flowers glowing with magic EGDS8.png Potted flowers coming to life EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle says hello to the flowers EGDS8.png Potted flowers start singing Room to Grow EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle listens to the flowers sing EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle enjoying the flowers' song EGDS8.png Potted flowers singing to Twilight Sparkle EGDS8.png Twilight laughing as she waters the flowers EGDS8.png Potted flowers getting showered with water EGDS8.png Potted flowers start growing in size EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle happily watering the plants EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle watering the cacti EGDS8.png Twilight singing as she waters the plants EGDS8.png Twilight showing the plants a little love EGDS8.png Twilight showing the flowers a little care EGDS8.png Twilight watering a small potted flower EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle watering small potted cacti EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle watering more plants EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle skips through the garden EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle hears the cacti start singing EGDS8.png Spike smiling at the singing plants EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle watering a pink flower EGDS8.png Twilight startled when the pink flower grows EGDS8.png More potted flowers keep growing in size EGDS8.png White flower glowing with magic EGDS8.png White flower growing and sprouting petals EGDS8.png Pink flower drinking up Twilight's water EGDS8.png Living leaf tapping on Twilight's shoulder EGDS8.png Twilight looking at long wriggling leaves EGDS8.png Twilight looking up at tall moving plants EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle looking at wavy plants EGDS8.png Plant grabbing Twilight's watering can EGDS8.png Flytrap plant holding Twilight's watering can EGDS8.png Flytrap plant "isn't quite enough to satisfy" EGDS8.png Flytrap plant drinking more magic water EGDS8.png Watering can snatched away from flytrap plant EGDS8.png Red calla lily holding Twilight's watering can EGDS8.png Twilight takes water away from singing calla lily EGDS8.png Twilight backing away from the singing plants EGDS8.png Cactus comes to life and sings to Twilight EGDS8.png Cactus singing "you can tell me all your woes" EGDS8.png Twilight backing away from singing cactus EGDS8.png Tall shrub appears in front of Twilight Sparkle EGDS8.png Tall shrub drinking up Twilight's water EGDS8.png Twilight takes water away from the tall shrub EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle surrounded by singing plants EGDS8.png|Where are the Crabnasties when you need them? Twilight Sparkle sending a text to Applejack EGDS8.png Twilight calls AJ while plants drink more water EGDS8.png Twilight watches plants fight over the water EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle getting really freaked out EGDS8.png Overhead view of Twilight in the greenhouse EGDS8.png Plant vines try to take water away from Twilight EGDS8.png Twilight overwhelmed by water-craving plants EGDS8.png Applejack appears at the greenhouse door EGDS8.png Applejack shocked by the greenhouse scene EGDS8.png|"Whoa! What the hay is goin' on here?" Twilight Sparkle "I don't know what happened!" EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle fights plants over the water EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle struggling with the plants EGDS8.png Applejack pointing at the watering can EGDS8.png Watering can glowing with Equestrian magic EGDS8.png Twilight watches the plants drag Spike away EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle "what do we do?!" EGDS8.png Flytrap plant holding up flailing Spike EGDS8.png Applejack turning on the sprinklers EGDS8.png Greenhouse sprinklers releasing water EGDS8.png Sprinkler water covering the screen EGDS8.png The greenhouse plants return to normal EGDS8.png Applejack catches Spike in her arms EGDS8.png Twilight, AJ, and Spike sighing with relief EGDS8.png Twilight, AJ, and Spike hear Celestia return EGDS8.png Celestia warns Twilight not to overwater the plants EGDS8.png Principal Celestia happily leaving a second time EGDS8.png Twilight and Applejack looking at each other EGDS8.png Display of Affection Display_of_Affection_title_card_EGDS9.png Rarity_and_Prim_Hemline_at_Carousel_Boutique_EGDS9.png adequate.png Rarity_pleased_by_Prim_Hemline's_approval_EGDS9.png after working here.png for months and months.png something to catch your eyes.png in a couple of days.png is visiting our shop.png Prim_Hemline_points_at_the_window_display_EGDS9.png Front_window_display_at_Carousel_Boutique_EGDS9.png I would like you to design.png and execute it.png Rarity_surprised_by_Prim_Hemline's_task_EGDS9.png Rarity_thanks_Prim_Hemline_for_her_trust_EGDS9.png Rarity_feeling_very_confident_EGDS9.png you will not regret this.png Prim_Hemline_walks_away_from_Rarity_EGDS9.png Prim_Hemline_has_one_more_thing_to_say_EGDS9.png don't mess up.png thank you for the opportunity.png I thrive under pressure.png|"I thrive under pressure." Rarity_ready_to_do_her_assigned_mission_EGDS9.png|"One does not become a diamond without pressure." it's too much pressure.png|"IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Rarity_walking_with_Sunset_Shimmer_EGDS9.png I have tried everything.png Rarity_listing_everything_she_tried_EGDS9.png the muse has left me.png you'll have an idea soon.png you can't force artistic inspiration.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Rarity_looking_up_EGDS9.png Sunset,_Rarity,_and_Canterlot_citizens_looking_up_EGDS9.png Stylish_raincloud_griffiti_on_side_of_a_building_EGDS9.png I wonder what it's like not to want.png Rarity_calling_Flanksy_an_artistic_genius_EGDS9.png Sunset_Shimmer_feigning_ignorance_EGDS9.png everything I want to say.png through paint instead of fabric.png Exterior_shot_of_Carousel_Boutique_at_night_EGDS9.png Rarity_painting_a_boutique_window_display_EGDS9.png Sunset_appears_outside_Carousel_Boutique_EGDS9.png Sunset_Shimmer_knocking_on_boutique_window_EGDS9.png Rarity_waving_to_Sunset_Shimmer_outside_EGDS9.png Sunset_Shimmer_pointing_at_Rarity's_display_EGDS9.png Rarity_halfheartedly_accepting_Sunset's_praise_EGDS9.png it's a postmodern installation piece.png who am I kidding.png it's atrocious.png it's avant marred.png maybe there's a way we can save it.png finished by tomorrow.png Rarity_slumping_to_the_ground_in_despair_EGDS9.png Rarity_crying_in_defeat_in_front_of_Sunset_Shimmer_EGDS9.png I'm going home.png Rarity_runs_past_Sunset_Shimmer_in_tears_EGDS9.png Sunset_surprised_by_Rarity's_mental_breakdown_EGDS9.png Sunset_Shimmer_feeling_sorry_for_Rarity_EGDS9.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_at_Rarity's_display_EGDS9.png Rarity_going_back_to_work_depressed_EGDS9.png Rarity_hears_a_commotion_outside_the_boutique_EGDS9.png Crowd_of_people_outside_Carousel_Boutique_EGDS9.png Rarity_surprised_by_scene_outside_the_boutique_EGDS9.png Rarity_and_students_looking_at_window_display_EGDS9.png Rarity's_fashion_designs_and_Flanksy's_artwork_EGDS9.png Rarity's_designs_accentuated_by_Flanksy's_artwork_EGDS9.png Rarity_sees_Prim_Hemline_arriving_EGDS9.png Prim_Hemline_complimenting_Rarity_EGDS9.png Rarity_pleased_with_the_window_display_EGDS9.png Rarity_sees_Sunset_Shimmer_in_the_alleyway_EGDS9.png Sunset_Shimmer_rubbing_paint_off_her_cheek_EGDS9.png flanksy.png Sunset_Shimmer_walks_away_into_the_alley_EGDS9.png Rarity_looking_back_at_the_window_display_EGDS9.png Rarity_realizes_Sunset_Shimmer_is_Flanksy_EGDS9.png Iris_out_on_Rarity_grateful_and_impressed_EGDS9.png A Little Birdie Told Me A Little Birdie Told Me title card EGDS10.png Exterior bird's-eye view of Canterlot High School EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle teaching a math class EGDS10.png Cranky pulls on the classroom projector screen EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle gives the students a pop quiz EGDS10.png Fluttershy sitting happily in her classroom seat EGDS10.png Fluttershy sees Hubert appear on the windowsill EGDS10.png Fluttershy starts talking to Hubert EGDS10.png Hubert chirping and gesturing at Fluttershy EGDS10.png Hubert flappng his wings in front of Fluttershy EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle "only No. 2 pencils" EGDS10.png Fluttershy communicating with Hubert EGDS10.png Fluttershy hears Mr. Doodle tell the class to begin EGDS10.png Fluttershy "we'll talk after the quiz" EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon groaning with despair EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon groaning into her test paper EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon hears more chirping birds EGDS10.png Fluttershy suddenly surrounded by birds EGDS10.png Fluttershy tells the birds to talk one at a time EGDS10.png Birds communicating with Fluttershy EGDS10.png Trixie hears Fluttershy talk to the birds EGDS10.png Trixie getting suspicious of Fluttershy EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon thinks Fluttershy is cheating EGDS10.png Fluttershy settles an argument between birds EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon calling out to Mr. Doodle EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle looking over at Trixie EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon "the Honest and Observant" EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon "has reason to believe" EGDS10.png Trixie accuses Fluttershy of cheating EGDS10.png Students shocked by Trixie's accusation EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle raises an eyebrow in suspicion EGDS10.png Trixie "I saw her talking to those birds!" EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon scornful of Fluttershy EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle shocked at Fluttershy EGDS10.png Cranky Doodle "cheatin' is a serious offense" EGDS10.png Fluttershy swears she wasn't cheating EGDS10.png Fluttershy "they were having an argument" EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon doesn't believe Fluttershy EGDS10.png Fluttershy defending herself EGDS10.png Fluttershy rests a finger on Reginald's head EGDS10.png Fluttershy "surely you can tell the difference" EGDS10.png Fluttershy nuzzling Reginald EGDS10.png Fluttershy scratching Reginald's belly EGDS10.png Fluttershy "studied really hard for this test" EGDS10.png Trixie still doesn't believe Fluttershy EGDS10.png Fluttershy looking offended at Trixie EGDS10.png Fluttershy directly challenging Trixie EGDS10.png Trixie tells Fluttershy to prove her innocence EGDS10.png Fluttershy vs. Trixie Lulamoon EGDS10.png Fluttershy marches to the front of the classroom EGDS10.png CHS students starting to get excited EGDS10.png Fluttershy erasing the chalkboard EGDS10.png Fluttershy accepts Trixie's challenge EGDS10.png|"Go on." Screen narrows around Fluttershy's face EGDS10.png Super close-up on Fluttershy's determined eyes EGDS10.png|"Make...my...day!" Cranky Doodle flipping through a textbook EGDS10.png Cranky shows a complex equation to Fluttershy EGDS10.png Fluttershy looking very determined EGDS10.png Fluttershy snaps off the end of her chalk piece EGDS10.png Fluttershy writing a complex math equation EGDS10.png CHS students in awe of Fluttershy's calculations EGDS10.png Fluttershy with a look of intense concentration EGDS10.png Cranky watching Fluttershy solve the equation EGDS10.png Fluttershy continues her fast calculating EGDS10.png Fluttershy's chalk piece breaks as she writes EGDS10.png CHS students in complete and utter shock EGDS10.png|The horror!! Fluttershy continues writing on the chalkboard EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon starting to get nervous EGDS10.png Fluttershy finishes solving the math equation EGDS10.png|Prof. Fluttershy. Ph.D in Kindness and Friendship! Cranky Doodle "she's correct!" EGDS10.png Cranky and students cheering for Fluttershy EGDS10.png Trixie sits back down with an angry blush EGDS10.png Trixie blushes and pouts in embarrassment EGDS10.png Fluttershy laughing with her bird friends EGDS10.png Birds sitting in a nest on a tree branch EGDS10.png Birds notice Trixie's hand reaching up EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon climbing the birds' tree EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon asks the birds for a tutor EGDS10.png|"The Great and Powerful Trixie needs a tutor." Trixie "which one of you knows trigonometry?" EGDS10.png|"Which one of you knows trigonometry?" Super Squad Goals Super_Squad_Goals_title_card_EGDS11.png Comic_book_of_the_Equestria_Girls_EGDS11.png|Meanwhile, in Canterlot City..." Panoramic_view_of_Canterlot_City_EGDS11.png Mane_Seven_exploring_the_big_city_EGDS11.png Rarity_unable_to_contain_her_excitement_EGDS11.png Just think about the fashion.png Applejack_rubbing_her_stomach_EGDS11.png The frolicking.png That short for frosting licking.png get my hot little hands on.png Pinkie Pie mentioning the puffcake EGDS11.png|"The puffcake!" half cream puff.png|"Half cream puff..." half cupcake.png|"...half cupcake!" Pinkie Pie with hearts floating around her EGDS11.png the city is our oyster.png SMASH.png Comic_book_panel_of_thief_stealing_jewels_EGDS11.png Thief_stealing_jewels_from_the_jewelry_store_EGDS11.png Thief_fleeing_from_the_scene_of_the_crime_EGDS11.png Jewelry_store_owner_pointing_down_the_street_EGDS11.png Rarity_gasping_in_shock_EGDS11.png the cupcakes will have to wait.png|"The cupcakes will have to wait..." Rarity channeling the power of her geode EGDS11.png|"...for justice!" Mane_Seven_transform_into_Crystal_Guardians_EGDS11.png The Equestria Girls as superheroes EGDS.png Crystal Guardian Rarity chases after the thief EGDS11.png Crystal Guardian Rainbow speeds after the thief EGDS11.png Crystal_Guardian_Equestria_Girls_ready_for_action_EGDS11.png Stolen_jewels_in_the_thief's_backpack_EGDS11.png Thief_running_away_down_the_street_EGDS11.png Exterior_shot_of_Canterlot_Natural_History_Museum_EGDS11.png Thief_running_into_the_Canterlot_Museum_EGDS11.png Crystal_Guardian_girls_at_museum's_front_doors_EGDS11.png Applejack_pulling_on_the_museum_door_handle_EGDS11.png Applejack_unable_to_open_the_museum_doors_EGDS11.png Rainbow_Dash_standing_behind_her_friends_EGDS11.png Rainbow_Dash_at_the_museum_back_alleys_EGDS11.png Rainbow Dash zooms down the back alleys EGDS11.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_to_museum_back_doors_EGDS11.png Thief_crashes_through_doors_into_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS11.png Rainbow_Dash_dizzy_on_the_ground_EGDS11.png Crystal_Guardian_girls_at_museum_back_doors_EGDS11.png Rainbow_Dash_disoriented_on_the_ground_EGDS11.png Fluttershy_giving_Rainbow_Dash_a_helping_hand_EGDS11.png Crystal_Guardian_Twilight_points_at_fleeing_thief_EGDS11.png Thief_sprinting_down_the_street_EGDS11.png Thief_sees_Mane_Seven_chasing_after_him_EGDS11.png Thief_running_past_Pearly_Stitch_EGDS11.png Applejack behind Pearly Stitch's park bench EGDS11.png Applejack picks up Pearly Stitch's park bench EGDS11.png AJ tosses Pearly Stitch and bench at the thief EGDS11.png Park_bench_lands_in_front_of_the_thief_EGDS11.png Thief_leaping_over_the_park_bench_EGDS11.png Pearly_Stitch_lands_on_the_park_bench_EGDS11.png Thief_keeps_running_from_the_Mane_Seven_EGDS11.png Thief_notices_an_obstacle_in_his_path_EGDS11.png Thief_running_toward_a_kid_on_a_bicycle_EGDS11.png Thief_bumps_the_side_of_the_kid's_bicycle_EGDS11.png Sunset_and_Pinkie_Pie_chasing_after_the_thief_EGDS11.png Bicycle_boy_about_to_crash_into_the_pond_EGDS11.png Sunset_saves_boy_from_falling_into_the_pond_EGDS11.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_boy_floating_over_the_pond_EGDS11.png Crystal Guardian Twilight using her telekinesis EGDS11.png Twilight_lowers_Sunset_and_boy_to_the_ground_EGDS11.png Sunset_waving_goodbye_to_the_boy_she_saved_EGDS11.png Crystal_Guardian_girls_lose_track_of_the_thief_EGDS11.png Crystal_Guardian_Pinkie_thinking_for_a_moment_EGDS11.png Pinkie_Pie_pouring_sprinkles_on_her_palm_EGDS11.png Crystal_Guardian_Pinkie_igniting_some_sprinkles_EGDS11.png Pinkie_Pie's_sprinkles_burn_holes_into_the_hedges_EGDS11.png Pinkie_Pie_sees_something_through_the_hedges_EGDS11.png Thief_fleeing_down_an_alleyway_in_Pinkie's_vision_EGDS11.png Road Trippin Road_Trippin_title_card_EGDS12.png Rainbooms'_instruments_on_the_tour_bus_EGDS12.png The_Rainbooms_on_their_tour_bus_EGDS12.png X Marks the Spot X Marks the Spot title card EGDS13.png Pirate mobile game on Sunset's phone EGDS13.png Sunset playing a mobile game on the beach EGDS13.png Sunset Shimmer finds message in a bottle EGDS13.png Sunset Shimmer picks up message in a bottle EGDS13.png Sunset Shimmer holding message in a bottle EGDS13.png Twilight and Pinkie hang out on the beach EGDS13.png Sunset showing the bottle to her friends EGDS13.png Pinkie Pie "is it a love letter?" EGDS13.png Pinkie wondering "a secret recipe?" EGDS13.png Pinkie "trapped on a deserted island" EGDS13.png Pinkie Pie "we have to save them!" EGDS13.png Sunset Shimmer finds a treasure map EGDS13.png Twilight Sparkle "it looks just like this beach" EGDS13.png Pinkie excited to go on a treasure hunt EGDS13.png Sunset and friends on 8-bit treasure hunt EGDS13.png Sunset and friends getting past obstacles EGDS13.png Sunset and friends crossing hot beach sand EGDS13.png Sunset and friends approaching the pier EGDS13.png Sunset and friends find a treasure chest EGDS13.png Sunset Shimmer opens the treasure chest EGDS13.png Sunset finds another message in a bottle EGDS13.png Sunset Shimmer reading the second clue EGDS13.png Encoded treasure hunt message EGDS13.png Sunset Shimmer gasping in delight EGDS13.png Sunset Shimmer "it's a code!" EGDS13.png Sunset looks inside the chest again EGDS13.png Sunset Shimmer finds a decoder ring EGDS13.png Twilight and Pinkie Pie getting excited EGDS13.png Twilight Sparkle "well, that's convenient" EGDS13.png Sunset Shimmer decoding the message EGDS13.png Sunset Shimmer decodes the message EGDS13.png Pinkie Pie notices a trail of seashells EGDS13.png Trail of seashells EGDS13.png Sunset and friends getting very excited EGDS13.png Twilight Sparkle following her friends EGDS13.png Octavia and others on the beach pier EGDS13.png Sunset and friends walking on the pier EGDS13.png Sunset and friends look for the rainbow EGDS13.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the rainbow EGDS13.png Rainbow stand on top of snow cone truck EGDS13.png Sunset and friends find a snow cone truck EGDS13.png Sunset and friends find a sushi truck EGDS13.png Sunset asking the sushi truck attendant EGDS13.png Carrot Bun "congr-argh-tulations!" EGDS13.png Carrot Bun "ye mateys followed ye map" EGDS13.png Carrot Bun "the bounty of X Sushi!" EGDS13.png Sunset pumping her arm in victory EGDS13.png Sunset Shimmer "what's our treasure?" EGDS13.png Carrot Bun "twenty p-argh-cent off" EGDS13.png Carrot Bun "all-ye-can-eat wasabi!" EGDS13.png Carrot Bun acting like a pirate EGDS13.png Twilight and Sunset very confused EGDS13.png Pinkie "the treasure is a sushi truck!" EGDS13.png Pinkie Pie "that's amazing!" EGDS13.png Sunset and Twilight leaving the truck EGDS13.png Sunset and Twilight enjoying sushi EGDS13.png Pinkie Pie with a burning throat EGDS13.png Pinkie Pie breathing green fire EGDS13.png|Pinkie! Do not eat the pistachio ice cream! It has turned! Pinkie speeds past Twilight and Sunset EGDS13.png Sunset and Twilight with windswept hair EGDS13.png Pinkie Pie dunks her head in the fountain EGDS13.png Pinkie Pie with her head in the fountain EGDS13.png Pinkie Pie with completely drenched hair EGDS13.png|Sweet relief. Sunset and Twilight looking at Pinkie Pie EGDS13.png Sunset and Twilight laughing together EGDS13.png Aww... Baby Turtles Aww..._Baby_Turtles_title_card_EGDS14.png Rarity,_Fluttershy,_Dash,_and_AJ_hang_out_on_the_beach_EGDS14.png Fluttershy_hears_a_distressing_sound_EGDS14.png Rarity_asking_Fluttershy_what's_wrong_EGDS14.png I hear crying.png Fluttershy using her geode powers EGDS14.png Lost and Found Lost and Found title card EGDS15.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack sunbathing EGDS15.png Applejack "nothin' like kickin' back" EGDS15.png Seagull flying through the sunny sky EGDS15.png Rarity appears over Rainbow and Applejack EGDS15.png Rarity shrieking "complete disaster!" EGDS15.png Rainbow and Applejack wonder what's wrong EGDS15.png Rarity wailing "my earring's gone!" EGDS15.png Rarity "one-of-a-kind, irreplaceable" EGDS15.png Rarity "work of art!" EGDS15.png Rarity "I should know, I made it" EGDS15.png Rainbow and Applejack listening to Rarity EGDS15.png Rainbow and Applejack look unamused EGDS15.png Rarity pointing at her ear EGDS15.png Rarity looking around mortified EGDS15.png Rarity shrieking "naked!" EGDS15.png Rarity "I don't know what to do!" EGDS15.png Rarity "it meant so much to me!" EGDS15.png Rarity crying tears of mascara EGDS15.png Applejack "if you want our help" EGDS15.png Rarity asking for Applejack's help EGDS15.png Rarity looking adorable at the camera EGDS15.png Rarity "I took the liberty" EGDS15.png Rarity holding three metal detectors EGDS15.png Rarity, AJ, and Rainbow searching the beach EGDS15.png Applejack using a metal detector EGDS15.png Applejack asking Rainbow "any luck?" EGDS15.png Rainbow Dash using a metal detector EGDS15.png Rainbow Dash finds something in the sand EGDS15.png Rarity looking very hopeful EGDS15.png Shovel digging under the sand EGDS15.png Rainbow reaches into hole in the sand EGDS15.png Rainbow Dash holding an old ice skate EGDS15.png|What is that doing on a beach? Rarity and Rainbow disappointed by their find EGDS15.png Applejack finds something in the sand EGDS15.png Applejack digging under the sand EGDS15.png Applejack lifts up a giant pile of sand EGDS15.png Rainbow and AJ next to large hole in the sand EGDS15.png|No comment. Rainbow reaches into another hole in the sand EGDS15.png Rarity looking very hopeful again EGDS15.png Rainbow Dash holding an old horseshoe EGDS15.png Rarity looking disappointed again EGDS15.png Rarity "well, not to worry" EGDS15.png Rarity "we've got plenty of time" EGDS15.png Small pile of junk on the beach EGDS15.png Medium-sized pile of junk on the beach EGDS15.png Large pile of junk on the beach EGDS15.png Rarity, AJ, and Rainbow looking at junk pile EGDS15.png Rarity "found nothing!" EGDS15.png Rarity starting to lose hope EGDS15.png Rarity "I've wasted your entire day" EGDS15.png Applejack "are you kiddin'?!" EGDS15.png Applejack "we haven't even done half" EGDS15.png View of the beach at early sunset EGDS15.png Rainbow Dash holding an old cellphone EGDS15.png|Wait! Is that a Nokia?! Rainbow "the sand is full of mysteries!" EGDS15.png Rarity looking at the setting sun EGDS15.png Rarity "I guess it's a lost cause" EGDS15.png Rarity crying over her lost earring EGDS15.png Rainbow Dash feeling sorry for Rarity EGDS15.png Rainbow Dash "hold that thought!" EGDS15.png Rarity wiping her tears away EGDS15.png Rainbow giving old cellphone to Rarity EGDS15.png Rainbow dashes around the junk pile EGDS15.png Rainbow speeding around the junk pile EGDS15.png AJ and Rarity shield themselves from flying junk EGDS15.png Applejack and Rarity dodging flying junk EGDS15.png Applejack and Rarity dodge more flying junk EGDS15.png Applejack and Rarity look at Rainbow Dash EGDS15.png Rainbow finds something in junk pile EGDS15.png Rainbow Dash holding an old earring EGDS15.png Applejack and Rarity look at old earring EGDS15.png Rarity disappointed "it's not" EGDS15.png Rarity thanks her friends for their help EGDS15.png Rarity "I'll just take one last sweep" EGDS15.png Rarity putting headphones on EGDS15.png Rarity's earring falls out of her hair EGDS15.png Rarity's lost earring falls on the sand EGDS15.png Rainbow and AJ look at Rarity's earring EGDS15.png Rainbow and Applejack looking annoyed EGDS15.png Rarity looking very embarrassed EGDS15.png Iris out on embarrassed Rarity EGDS15.png Too Hot to Handle Too Hot to Handle title card EGDS16.png Sun_shining_over_the_Canterlot_beach_EGDS16.png Fluttershy_and_friends_set_up_crab_adoption_EGDS16.png Unsolved Selfie Mysteries Unsolved Selfie Mysteries title card EGDS17.png Kids and mother playing on the beach EGDS17.png Sunset Shimmer and friends on the beach EGDS17.png Equestria Girls taking a group selfie EGDS17.png Equestria Girls smiling for the camera EGDS17.png Photo of the girls on Pinkie's phone EGDS17.png Pinkie Pie "once more with Gruyere!" EGDS17.png Twilight Sparkle pointing at the photo EGDS17.png Black splotch in the photo's background EGDS17.png Equestria Girls look out at the water EGDS17.png Equestria Girls looking at the water EGDS17.png Twilight reining in Sunset's enthusiasm EGDS17.png Twilight "there's a logical explanation" EGDS17.png Pinkie Pie surprised by the sea monster EGDS17.png Pinkie Pie "I gotta see it to believe it!" EGDS17.png Pinkie Pie "but I already believe it!" EGDS17.png Sunset and Pinkie grin with excitement EGDS17.png Fluttershy using her geode powers EGDS17.png Fluttershy "but I don't hear anything" EGDS17.png Fluttershy looking at Sunset Shimmer EGDS17.png Sunset "I'm gonna find out what it is" EGDS17.png Sunset Shimmer "who's with me?" EGDS17.png Pinkie Pie volunteering to help Sunset EGDS17.png Fluttershy puts on her snorkeling mask EGDS17.png Fluttershy "hear it better underwater" EGDS17.png Twilight Sparkle "you guys go ahead" EGDS17.png Twilight walks away to investigate EGDS17.png Twilight Sparkle using binoculars EGDS17.png Timber Spruce appears beside Twilight EGDS17.png Timber Spruce "whatcha lookin' for?" EGDS17.png Twilight Sparkle super-serious "answers!" EGDS17.png Timber Spruce looks confused at Twilight EGDS17.png Twilight patting Timber on the shoulder EGDS17.png Twilight "I'll let you know when I have them" EGDS17.png Timber Spruce shrugging at Twilight EGDS17.png Pinkie Pie putting on her flippers EGDS17.png Sunset "so it doesn't get too far away!" EGDS17.png Pinkie Pie ready to go monster-hunting EGDS17.png Pinkie and Sunset sea monster hunters EGDS17.png Pinkie Pie "I'm not ready!" EGDS17.png Pinkie Pie looking for her floatie EGDS17.png Sunset Shimmer "there's no time!" EGDS17.png Pinkie Pie gasping in shock EGDS17.png Sunset and Pinkie spot the sea monster EGDS17.png Sea monster in Twilight's binoculars EGDS17.png Twilight Sparkle spots the sea monster EGDS17.png Twilight Sparkle worried about her friends EGDS17.png Twilight Sparkle runs down to the beach EGDS17.png Timber Spruce following Twilight Sparkle EGDS17.png Twilight and Timber regroup with Sunset and Pinkie EGDS17.png Sunset Shimmer "we saw the monster again!" EGDS17.png Twilight Sparkle "I saw it, too!" EGDS17.png Sunset Shimmer "I told you it was real!" EGDS17.png Pinkie Pie "it's not only real!" EGDS17.png Pinkie Pie "it's right there!" EGDS17.png Sea monster approaching the beach EGDS17.png Timber Spruce hides behind Twilight Sparkle EGDS17.png Sea monster rising out of the water EGDS17.png Fluttershy appears with floatie on her head EGDS17.png Fluttershy catches the 'sea monster' EGDS17.png Pinkie Pie excited her floatie was found EGDS17.png Pinkie Pie "foiled again" EGDS17.png Sunset Shimmer shrugs with disappointment EGDS17.png Timber Spruce blushes with embarrassment EGDS17.png Fluttershy gives floatie back to Pinkie Pie EGDS17.png Pinkie Pie hugging her flamingo floatie EGDS17.png Iris out on Pinkie Pie's flamingo floatie EGDS17.png The Salty Sails The_Salty_Sails_title_card_EGDS18.png Blue Crushed Blue_Crushed_title_card_EGDS19.png Turf War Turf_War_title_card_EGDS20.png Friendship Math Friendship_Math_title_card_EGDS21.png The Last Day of School The_Last_Day_of_School_title_card_EGDS22.jpg Exterior_view_of_Canterlot_High_School_EGDS22.png it's the last day of school.png Outtakes Outtakes_title_card_EGDS23.png Fluttershy_setting_up_the_camera_EGDS23.png most cuddly adoption video.png Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic Pinkie_Pie_Snack_Psychic_title_card_EGDS24.png Exterior_view_of_Sweet_Snacks_Cafe_EGDS24.png Interior_view_of_Sweet_Snacks_Cafe_EGDS24.png Five to Nine Five_to_Nine_title_card_EGDS25.png Exterior_view_of_Applejack's_house_at_sunrise_EGDS25.png Sunlight_shining_through_Applejack's_window_EGDS25.png So Much More to Me So_Much_More_to_Me_title_card_EGDS26.png Equestria_Girls_outside_the_animal_shelter_EGDS26.png Sunset_Shimmer_inviting_Fluttershy_to_karaoke_EGDS26.png|"Are you sure you don't wanna come to the karaoke party, Fluttershy?" The Other Side The Other Side title card EGDS27.png Sunset sky of purples and oranges EGDS27.png Mirror and mannequin in workshop EGDS27.png Sketches and fabric rolls in workshop EGDS27.png Unused sewing machine in workshop EGDS27.png Rarity appears on a beach EGDS27.png Rarity gleaming in sunset's light EGDS27.png Rarity wakes up from her dream EGDS27.png Rarity in a creative funk EGDS27.png|♫ Sitting here with my head in my hands Ideas that come and go ♫ Rarity sketching with a pencil EGDS27.png|♫ Sketching my heart out ♫ Rarity unsatisfied with her sketches EGDS27.png|♫ Nothing will turn out ♫ Rarity's design sketches EGDS27.png|♫ Everything seems so-so ♫ Rarity rising out of her seat EGDS27.png|♫ I've been here before ♫ Rarity approaching her sketch board EGDS27.png|♫ And I know that I can ♫ Rarity's vision board of sketches EGDS27.png|♫ Do it if I try ♫ Rarity holding a sketch in her hands EGDS27.png|♫ But why ♫ Rarity singing wistfully EGDS27.png|♫ Oh, why ♫ Rarity clears her board in frustration EGDS27.png|♫ Do you stumble before you fly? ♫ Sketch papers covering the screen EGDS27.png Rarity climbing a mountain EGDS27.png|♫ My wheels keep turnin' ♫ Close-up of Rarity's shoes as she climbs EGDS27.png|♫ (Oh, oh!) ♫ Rarity climbs to top of the mountain EGDS27.png|♫ My fire's still burnin' (Oh, oh!) ♫ Rarity stumbling on mountain path EGDS27.png|♫ 'Cause right now I'm learnin' ♫ Rarity stumbles to the ground EGDS27.png Rarity on her workshop floor EGDS27.png|♫ (Oh, oh!) ♫ Sketches and diamonds in front of Rarity EGDS27.png|♫ How to get to the other side ♫ Rarity getting struck by inspiration EGDS27.png|♫ It's a game of waitin' ♫ Rarity clenching her fists EGDS27.png|♫ (Hey, hey!) ♫ Rarity reaching the mountaintop EGDS27.png|♫ Anticipatin' (Hey, hey!) ♫ Rarity looking at a mirror EGDS27.png|♫ But I keep creatin' (Hey, hey!) ♫ Rarity's reflection in the mirror EGDS27.png|♫ So I can get to the other ♫ Rarity running toward the mirror EGDS27.png Rarity jumping through the mirror EGDS27.png|♫ Get to the other... ♫ Rarity shatters through the mirror EGDS27.png|♫ ...side ♫ Close-up on Rarity's elegant shoes EGDS27.png Rarity wearing her carousel-themed dress EGDS27.png Rarity with eyes closed on starry backdrop EGDS27.png|♫ (Get to the other side, hey!) ♫ Glamour shot of Rarity EGDS27.png Rarity posing in her dress on the beach EGDS27.png Rarity holding glitter in her hands EGDS27.png|♫ (Hey!) ♫ Rarity blows glitter out of her hands EGDS27.png Close-up on Rarity's dress skirt EGDS27.png|♫ (Get to the other side, hey!) ♫ Rarity gazing at the fourth wall EGDS27.png|♫ So I can get to the other ♫ Rarity making a modeling pose EGDS27.png|♫ Get to the other... ♫ Rarity modeling her dress on beach EGDS27.png|♫ Keep on believin', I'll be achievin' The harder that I go ♫ Rarity lying on crystal rocks EGDS27.png|♫ Don't really know how, I won't give up now ♫ Rarity winking at the camera EGDS27.png|♫ Until I steal the show ♫ Rarity modeling in a carousel EGDS27.png|♫ With time, it gets better, I'll be a trendsetter ♫ Rarity making a suggestive pose EGDS27.png|♫ Doin' it my own way ♫ Rarity holding a phone to her ear EGDS27.png|♫ Hey! ♫ Rarity gazes at camera while on phone EGDS27.png|♫ Hey, hey! ♫ Rarity looking at the sunset EGDS27.png Rarity singing "won't stop 'til" EGDS27.png|♫ Won't stop 'til I... ♫ Rarity sings with dolphin jumping in background EGDS27.png|♫ ...seize the day ♫ Rarity singing "oh, oh!" EGDS27.png|♫ My wheels keep turnin' ♫ Rarity singing on starry background EGDS27.png|♫ (Oh, oh!) ♫ Rarity singing on left side of screen EGDS27.png|♫ My fire's still burnin' ♫ Rarity singing on right side of screen EGDS27.png|♫ (Oh, oh!) ♫ Rarity voguing on a carousel EGDS27.png|♫ 'Cause right now I'm learnin' (Oh, oh!) ♫ Rarity singing and voguing EGDS27.png|♫ How to get to the other side ♫ Rarity tossing jewel necklaces EGDS27.png|♫ It's a game of waitin' (Hey, hey!) ♫ Rarity with her back to the camera EGDS27.png|♫ Anticipatin' (Hey, hey!) ♫ Jewel necklaces flying at Rarity EGDS27.png|♫ But I keep creatin' ♫ Rarity wearing jewel necklaces EGDS27.png|♫ (Hey, hey!) ♫ Rarity singing "get to the other" EGDS27.png|♫ So I can get to the other ♫ Rarity sings at top of the mountain EGDS27.png|♫ Get to the other... ♫ Rarity discarding her cape EGDS27.png|♫ ...side ♫ Rarity modeling her carousel dress EGDS27.png Rarity singing to the skies above EGDS27.png Rarity singing her heart out EGDS27.png|♫ (Get to the other side) ♫ Rarity singing and making poses EGDS27.png|♫ (Hey!) ♫ Rarity striking another model pose EGDS27.png Rarity surrounded by coins and jewels EGDS27.png Carousel horse made of crystal EGDS27.png|♫ (Hey!) ♫ Rarity surrounded by diamonds EGDS27.png|♫ (Get to the other side, hey!) ♫ Rarity singing in her carousel dress EGDS27.png|♫ So I can get to the other ♫ Rarity singing the final chorus EGDS27.png|♫ Get to the other... ♫ Rarity, fireworks, and a dolphin EGDS27.png|♫ ...side! ♫ Final glamour shot of Rarity EGDS27.png Category:Galleries Category:Animated shorts